butterflyeffectfandomcom-20200215-history
How does our little universe work?
Welcome and greetings from The Butterfly Effect! As with any establishment, we, too have etiquette which is expected to be followed. These rules, laws, guidelines, and or decorum are essential, adherence of these is of maximum importance to ensure a friendly, well-kempt, and family like atmosphere for our members. Our Universe: Before we begin with our general set of rules, let’s discuss our universe with you all. The Butterfly Effect is contrapuntal with the film series, since it happens to be so we also have influences, elements, tinges, as well as hints from the mainstream continuity portion derived from the comic series, well known as universe 616. What happens to deviate from the film series as well as comics coins The Butterfly Effect an “AU” or Alternate Universe writing experience. Emma Grace Frost’s Hellions have been relocated into Professor Charles Xavier’s Institute of Higher Learning. Not only is this a deviation from what is well known, however the Hellfire Club’s Sebastian Shaw happens to be the president of the United States. A great deal of reasoning behind our departure from has been written form film and in the comic series is owed to our belief that now is time to discover originative as well as innovative storylines and plots. If this has piqued or garnered your creative interests let us venture further and learn ourselves the other mandatory material before deciding to apply. Our Structure: For those curious of how The Butterfly Effect functions, I shall supply a composition of the general functioning of our site. There are writers which take their material seriously ardently, and our Sub-Plots serve as the function to appeal to those sorts of writers. While there are writers who enjoy it more so as hobby and sport, this area shall be explored later on in our general guidelines. 1) Sub-Plots commence to provide missions or arcs for our factions and characters. Amidst this inception of a Sub-Plot, which can be found in the accommodating forum, there is a vague synopsis of what events have occurred. This prologue grants members with information and knowledge of what implied occurrences, which factually have happened without being written for. Sub-Plots are introduced in the idea of three-month time jump between each and at the end of a recession period. *Characters which are requisite for these Sub-Plots must make certain that they are paying much attention to these Sub-Plots, often must threads which aren’t focused towards these Sub-Plots sacrificed until these Sub-Plots have completed. *Just because these Sub-Plots are making way, this should never suggest that characters are not allowed to participate in any other sort of thread. In fact, they are, however, attentiveness to complete these Sub-Plots are expected to be paid much more so attention than a free form thread itself. 2) Recessions are our break just after the initiated Sub-Plot(s) have run their course(s). It is during these recessions in which members are then granted more so free time with their characters. Consider that while Sub-Plots are in motion, it is expected that all members who learn themselves in these events as they could very well be pertinent to their character. *Recessions, when teams or factions have completed their arcs or missions wontedly are considered resting, or healing time from their mission if they have been injured, in the event that none are injured or harmed, naturally this is also free time for the previous Sub-Plot characters. *At the end of a recession period a three month time haste then occurs, simply, this means that our time period has skipped ahead an into the future. In summary, The Butterfly Effect continues repeatedly such as this: 1) Sub-Plot. 2) Recession. 3) Sub-Plot. 4) Recession. During these recession periods, our Sub-Plot directors are creating and giving birth to intricate and yet not experienced events to display for our own members. If you possess an idea do share it with these Sub-Plot Directors, even they could require inspiration. General Rules: Etiquette happens to be a foundation of rules which are considered acceptable socially, and as such we have our very own. These rules are not meant to hinder or control any writer’s creativity, more so, they exist for organization and kindness to and for each of us as artists. 1) Camaraderie or the family like quality with our members is thought of highly fondly here at The Butterfly Effect. Without this companionship, perhaps things would be a strewn atrocity. Indulge in our members, we’re here to assist and accommodate you, not contemn you. 2) Respect of others in any habitat is one of the most intriguing issues that face many created sites these contemporary days. You shall never express disparaging or pejorative comments towards or aimed at any individual of this site. Disrespect of others, be it their writing, or talent of any kind shall never be tolerated. The first gesture of disrespect shall result in a warning, and the second act of disrespect with result in permanent expulsion. *For your remembrance, displays of tawdry or vulgar behavior via our convenient chat box appears inevitable, arguments of any fashion upon the chat box for public exhibition shall never be acceptable. If one feel querulous, or criticizing over a lurid member, make properly certain to address your issues with an administrative figure, excluding it from public mention. 3) Spruce and organization are concepts which eternally shall remain as regarded heavily with our enterprise of writers, role-players, or artists. Atrocity and wreckage creates perplexing confusion amongst the masses of potential members, guests, and current members of our society. Never allow yourself to undertake tasks which you shall not be able to complete formally. 4) As for writing, we consider ourselves a literate site, meaning we have a grasp of proper utilization of grammar, spelling, comma usage, and et cetera. If you’re terrible at spelling correctly, do use a spell checking program or word processor, many of us posses these amenities and we shouldn’t waste them. The length of posts are not so much so an issue, quality of your writing over the quantity is expected, however, the minimum amount of words within your posts if four hundred words, none less. Fill your requirements. *God Moderating, of the extent in which a character uses another character without permission from the writer is not an appealing way to attract others with writing with you. This, my dears, shall be scanned for temporarily. Let us not view this. 5) Plagiarism, in any sense, if suspected or discovered is foundation which results in effectively immediate expulsion from our creative establishment. While it could be perceived as flattery by imitation, plagiarism is theft, a visage of vast disrespect for the original artist of the material. Never allow yourself to thieve another individuals material, ever. 6) Graphically, aesthetic is requisite. What this defines is that a 100 x 100 avatar, or 150 x 150 avatar is needed before an individual can be fully accepted into the character repertory. Signatures, while not mandatory are a form of art which is expressive of your character. Signatures, when used are limited to 500 x 250 maximum. *There shall be zero usage of anime, manga, drawing, or art for your character images. Rather, a celebrity suitable for portrayal of your character is necessary. Canon characters well established through film shall utilize their celebrities such as Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Famke Janssen, et cetera. Though, while there are certain characters such as Angel, as well as Arclight, these individuals are allowed much more so choice in the choosing of their depiction via aesthetic. Characterization: Characterization, I feel is deserving of its own area. This pertains to those who have intentions of writing for established canon characters. Yes, the characteristics of a canon character is a topic of compelling debate. While “proper” or “precise” characterization shall never truly be met, since it is the writer’s opinion of the character, there is a basis of characterization and personality which is expected to be display and familiarized to us. 1) Being that this is an Alternate Universe, things are permitted to edit or addendum. Within the wealthy Marvel universe(s), characters’ sexuality as well as personality have been altered completely drastically than what is viewed in mainstream continuity, however, facets such as powers of these canon character(s) must remain exact, even though persona is acceptable to alter mildly or at times, even greatly. 2) Faction and roster members of The Brotherhood, The Hellfire Club, as well as the X-men are positions for characters who are paramount towards Sub-Plots. If one has intentions of applying for a character for any of these three factions make certain your character is taken torridly. The seriousness of these characters cannot simply be explained, though it may seem as if they shall not be granted free verse, they shall, simply, they are much more vital to our Sub-Plots as adults. 3) And as far as Sub-Factions like The Junior X-men and Hellions, while not so much taken fervidly, these little changelings are rather less Sub-Plot oriented. However, this should not suggest that they shall be bereft of taking place in any Sub-Plot, when quite in fact, they shall. They too, are necessary characters of this establishment. Applicants: Register using your characters’ First and Surname. Ex: Jean Grey. Ex: Emma Frost. Ex: Scott Summers. Lastly, we have information for our applicants. Never become dissonant if your resume hasn’t been reviewed as swiftly as you would have liked for it to have been. With the way we have structured ourselves, our establishment possesses supervisors of each faction, inevitably, these supervisors shall decide if your character, especially if original, is suitable for their faction. Our process of application is as follows: There shall be three reviews of your resume. Upon receiving your third review your character shall be admitted into the repertory under the faction which you have listed, so long as it is suitable according to the supervisor of this faction’s supervisor(s). For substantiality, -your spirit and my voice-, shall be required in the lowest region –in one combined- of your application. Also, it is dire to note that when applying for your character you shall: Title: Surname, Firstname. Description: Codename CC or OC CC: Canon Character. OC: Original Character.